Vampirina
Vampirina is a computer-animated Halloween fantasy musical children's television series that premiered on Disney Junior on October 1, 2017. The show is based on the Vampirina Ballerina series of books written by Anne Marie Pace and illustrated by LeUyen Pham, published by Disney-Hyperion. Disney Junior announced the series in March 2016. It features much of the staff that has worked on fellow series Doc McStuffins. In January 2018, a second season was announced by Disney, which premiered on December 7, 2018. A third season was announced on September 7, 2018. Premise Vampirina follows the story of Vampirina "Vee" Hauntley who becomes the new kid on the block after she and her family move from Transylvania to Pennsylvania to open a local bed and breakfast called the Scare B&B for visiting ghouls (including vampires) and goblins. The Hauntley family has to learn to do things the "Pennsylvania way," especially when Vee is at school. Characters Main * Vampirina "Vee" Hauntley (voiced by Isabella Cramp) – A 6-year-old vampire. Unlike in the books, in the TV adaptation, she and her family have blue skin. She is the lead singer and spookulele player of her band, the Ghoul Girls. * Oxana Hauntley (voiced by Lauren Graham) – Vee's mom who is the co-proprietor of the Scare B&B. * Boris Hauntley (voiced by James Van Der Beek) – Vee's dad who is the co-proprietor of the Scare B&B. * Nanpire (voiced by Patti Lupone) – Vee's grandmother. * Grandpop (voiced by Brian Stokes Mitchell) – Vee's grandfather. * Gregoria (voiced by Wanda Sykes) – A 473-year-old gargoyle and Vee's sidekick. * Edna Peepleson (voiced by Cree Summer) – The Hauntley's next-door neighbour and Poppy and Edgar's mom. * Demi (voiced by Mitchell Whitfield) – A ghost who lives with the Hauntleys. * Chef Remy Bones (voiced by Ian James Corlett) – A skeleton who is the head chef of the Scare B&B. He speaks with a French accent. * Poppy Peepleson (voiced by Jordan Alexa Davis) – Edna's daughter and Vee's best friend and sidekick. She is the only human other than Bridget who is in on Vee's true identity. She's the drummer of the Ghoul Girls. * Bridget (voiced by ViviAnn Yee) – A very shy and nervous girl who is another one of Vee's friends. Along with Poppy, she's the only other human who's in on Vee's identity. She has a pet Siamese cat named Miss Cuddlecakes. She's the bassist of the Ghoul Girls. * Edgar Peepleson (voiced by Benji Risley) – Poppy's twin brother who runs a vlog. * Wolfie (voiced by Dee Bradley Baker) – A purple dog who is the Hauntley's house pet who can assume a werewolf-like form during the full moon or by drinking milk. Recurring * Phoebe (voiced by Sanai Victoria) – A little witch who first appears in "The Little Witch". * Mr. Gore (voiced by Dee Bradley Baker) – Vee's new teacher. Guests * Cosmina and Narccissa (voiced by Alex Ellis and Laraine Newman respectively) – Two 800-year old internet-using vampire sisters who were guests at the Scare B&B. * King Pepi (voiced by Andrew Rannells) – A mummy from Egypt. * Aunt Olga (voiced by Kari Wahlgren) – Vampirina's aunt. * Nosy (voiced by Kari Wahlgren) – Vee's baby cousin. * Matilda (voiced by Lara Jill Miller) – A cuddly Snugglot monster. * Mr. Froufington (voiced by Phil LaMarr) – A foodie who visits the Scare B&B to try Oxana's food. * The Scream Girls – Vee's favourite band. ** FrankenStacy (voiced by Kaley Snider) – A highly intelligent girl who is 15 years old. She is friendly to her bandmates. ** Creepy Caroline (voiced by Raini Rodriguez) – A shy but friendly 14-year-old. She can be nervous sometimes. ** Ghastly Gayle (voiced by Gabriela Milo) – An optimistic, enthusiastic, energetic, level-headed, and pretty 13 years old. She can be pretty ditzy sometimes. She is a bit of an airhead. * Buttons (voiced by Nika Futterman) – A blue Cuddle Monster. * Hornadette and Shriekia (voiced by Georgie Kidder and Debi Derryberry respectively) – A two-headed monster whose two heads are sisters. * Rusty Topsail (voiced by Christian Borle) – A ghost pirate. * Bob Bigfoot (voiced by Ethan Suplee) – An old friend of Boris who is often called "Uncle Bob" by Vee. * Poltergeist Pat (voiced by Adam DeVine) - An unscrupulous singer. * Frankenstein (voiced by Skylar Astin) - An old friend of Boris who tends to forget things. * Bride of Frankenstein (voiced by Anna Camp) - The girlfriend of Frankenstein who gets engaged to him. Episodes Broadcast Vampirina premiered on Sunday, October 1, 2017, in the United States with two back-to-back episodes simulcast on Disney Channel and Disney Junior. Of the first season's 15 episodes, 10 premiered within October to tie into Halloween and were also placed on Disney Junior's streaming and video on demand venues. In Canada, the series released on Disney Junior on October 7, 2017. Vampirina is broadcast in 115 countries and translated into 15 languages. Home media Awards and nominations Film A theatrical live-action film based on the series named ''Vampirina: The Movie ''was released on October 26, 2018, by Walt Disney Pictures in association with Marcus Tran Productions, and Brown Bag Films. Category:Television series Category:Vampirina Category:Disney Junior Category:2010s Category:2017